The Mercenary of Darkness
by Evil Excalibur
Summary: Link is kidnaped by Crit, the devil's closest servant and is forced to become the assassin of hell in exchange of his return to the world...ocasional strong languaje, some violence and gore in the later chaps
1. Prologue

The Mercenary of Darkness  
By Evil Excalibur  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue

Long ago, in a distant land named Hyrule, a young boy named Link awoke as the Hero of Time and saved land from the Gerudo King named Ganondorf. Short after that, Link began a new journey, a journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend. What he did not know was, that a bigger adventure, probably the biggest of them all, was awaiting for his arrival, at the distant land of Termina.  
  
Once he got there, he learned that there was some powerful being trying to  
destroy everything. Short while after, Link noticed that this being was actually a friend of his, the one he was looking for and learned that in order to save him he had to travel through time and release the power of  
the four gods that guarded the land of Termina.  
  
He traveled through poisonous swamps, frozen mountains, murky waters and tall towers in order to release the gods' power. Having saved the last one at the Stone Towers, Link walked along with a girl he met at the beginning of this story when a mysterious man came out of nowhere and fell in front  
of The Hero of Time and his friend, a girl he used to call Kid.  
  
Mysterious man- Halt! You're not going anywhere!  
Link- Who are you?  
Mysterious man- I am a Garo Master, the brother of the one YOU killed  
Link- What do you want?  
Garo Master- Revenge!  
  
The Garo Master dashed straight at Link, holding his flaming blades in  
front of him. Link dodged the attack.  
  
Link- Kid, get outta her before you get hurt.  
Kid- No way I'm leaving ya behind, mate!  
Link- Just go!  
Link looked back and saw the Garo rushing back, but this time he didn't have enough time or space to dodge the attack. The blow was so strong that  
it threw Link down into the bottom of Ikana Canyon. His head smashed  
against a wooden platform and his body fell into the river. Kid, after seeing her only friend in Termina fall, jumped into the river, praying for  
Link's safety, without knowing that he was no longer in the world.


	2. The beginning of a dark adventure

Excalibur's comments: I know the first chapter was awfully short, but it is the first story I have ever made. Anyways, most of you must be asking yourselves why Kid is in my story. Once I finish this story, I will write another one explaining that, ok.  
  
Chapter 2: The beginning of a dark adventure  
  
After falling from atop that cliff, Link found himself inside a strange cave, a cave where all he could see were monsters, demons, and lots of fire  
everywhere. As he walked through that cave, he saw a river full of something that looked kind of like...people. He was very surprised for he had  
not seen such a beautiful river not even once, so he stayed there,  
appreciating such beauty, when somebody spoke.  
  
? - That's the Lifestream.  
  
Link turned back, with a surprised look on his face. He saw a beautiful  
blonde-haired woman in a black, spiky armor, standing right behind him.  
  
Link- Who are you?  
Woman - I am Crit, the devil's most loyal servant.  
Link - Devil? You mean we are in...  
Crit - Hell? Yeah.  
Link – Hell? But how?  
Crit – My master ordered me to bring you here.  
Link – What for? Crit – Be patient, soon you'll know. Now, could you please come with me?  
Link – I guess I don't have any other choice, do I?  
Crit – No.  
  
As they walked through the dark passages of hell, Link noticed that there was no torturing or any of the other terrible things that people say that  
happen in the "Underworld."  
  
Link – That's weird.  
Crit – What?

Link – I always thought this was a terrible place, but it doesn't look THAT  
bad.

Crit – Don't let the looks fool you, this IS a terrible place, but not as  
bad as most humans think.  
Link – Then why are you being so nice to me?  
Crit – Do you really wanna know why?  
Link – Sure!  
Crit – Well...  
? – So, who's da guy?  
  
Link tried to see who the one that interrupted Crit was, but he could only  
see the shape of a man inside a brown cape.  
  
Crit – This guy? He's Link.  
? – THAT BRAT?  
Link – Hey, watch your tongue!  
? – Or what?  
Link – I'll cut it of!  
? – Bring it on!  
? – Loki, stop it already!  
  
Loki, the man in the brown cape, and Crit kneeled down as soon as they  
heard that voice.  
  
Link – Who are you?  
  
A tall man walked slowly to their current position. His hair was platinum colored. He wore black clothes and held a massive sword almost as big as  
himself firmly with his right hand.  
  
? - .........  
Link – WHO ARE YOU?  
Loki – Mind cha manners, lil brat!  
? – Shut up!  
Loki – Sorry, master.  
? – I am Sephiroth, ruler of hell.  
Link – So, you're the one that wanted me here, am I right?  
Sephiroth – Indeed.  
Link – Why?

Sephiroth – Because I need someone from the world above to, take care of  
someone.  
Link – What kind of care?

Sephiroth – I need you to finish for once and for all, the man I am talking  
to you about.  
Link – What if I don't?

Sephiroth – Your body will decompose and you will not be able to return to  
your world.  
Link – Wha...?  
Sephiroth – Do we understand each other?  
Link - ...Where is this guy you're talkin' about?  
Sephiroth – Not so fast, in order to "engage" him, you must get a body  
stronger than the one you had before.  
Link – How?

Sephiroth – Bring me the Majora's Mask and the Triforce and I shall make  
you a body strong enough to kill him.  
Link – But how am I supposed to get those from here?  
Sephiroth – Ask my servants.  
Link – Ok.

Sephiroth – One last thing, don't dare to come back without at least one of  
the items, understood?  
Link – Perfectly.  
Sephiroth – Good, now get out, all of you!  
  
The three of them (Link, Loki and Crit) turned back, and started walking  
towards the Lifestream.  
  
Link – How can you stand his attitude?  
Crit – Me? Don't really know.  
Link – He told me to ask you about how can I go back to the world.  
Crit – I know.  
Link – So.  
Crit – Just hop into the Lifestream.  
Link – And to come back?  
Crit – Die, but make sure you don't lose your body by burning it or  
something like that or you'll not be able to go back.  
Link – Got it.  
  
They remained standing at the edge of the floor, right in front of "the  
river of souls."  
  
Link – I guess this is it.  
Crit – No, it is not.  
  
She pushed Link into the Lifestream, returning him to Termina.  
  
Crit – Good luck...my dear Link...


	3. The struggle for the instrument of evil

Excalibur's comments: Why is Sephiroth the devil? Well, that is linked to a story a friend of mine wrote, but could not finish. Could you do me a favor? Please tell me if there are any mistakes in my writing, ok? I still make many of them...  
  
Chapter 3: The Struggle for the instrument of evil  
  
The Hero of Time opened his eyes, but could not see anything because of a  
terrible headache he had.  
  
Young woman – Did it work?

Old woman – Don't be so impatient, the potion might take some time to work.  
Young woman – How long?  
Old woman – Just a few seconds...Look! He woke up.  
Link – Ow, my head. Is that you, Kid?  
Kid – Link!  
  
She quickly ran into the room am gave him a big hug.  
  
Link – Hey watch it, Ow!  
Kid – Don't you dare to scare me like that again, you jerk!  
Link – Got it! Now will you let me go? You're almost choking me.  
Kid – Sorry, mate.  
Old woman – Ahem...  
Kid – Woops, hang on a sec.  
Link – Ok.  
  
She took a golden rupee from Link's wallet; witch was lying on the floor,  
and gave it to the old woman.  
  
Kid – Let's move out.  
  
Link came out of the house along with Kid. It was a dark, quiet night at the swamp, so quiet that they could hear the sound of their feet as they  
walked through the once poisonous swamp.  
  
Link – So, what did you do while I was absent?  
Kid – Not much.  
Link – Tell me. What did you do after I fell? Did you get worried?

Kid – What the bloody hell are you talkin' about? I just brought you here  
fer some treatment, that's all.  
Link – SORRY (damn).  
Kid – [sigh]  
Link – What's wrong?  
Kid – Can't stop thinkin', tomorrow, all this may end, right?  
Link – Right.  
Kid – I was thinkin'; what're we gonna to do once...?  
Link – Once what?  
Kid – Once we finish this, you know the mask.  
Link – Let's just not think about that right now.  
Kid – Where are we spending the night?

Link – I was thinking that you should sleep at the room I got from Anju,  
it's ok with me to sleep on the floor.  
Kid – ok.  
  
Link took out his ocarina and sang a song a friend taught him some time  
ago, a song he used as a way of calling his horse, Epona.  
  
Link – Hop on, we're having a great day tomorrow and we, well, you have to  
rest.  
Kid – How 'bout you, mate?  
Link – I've already rested long enough.  
  
She got on the horse, wrapped her hands around Link's body, and sighed deeply with a melancholically looking expression on her face. Link kicked  
the horse and it started galloping across the clean waters and into the  
field, towards Clock Town, which was in the center if the continent.  
  
Link – Well, here we are at last...Kid?  
  
She fell asleep, as she got exhausted because of Link's accident. He tried waking her up but she was too asleep, so he transformed into a zora, lifted her up and took her quietly to the room he had at the Stock Pot Inn. Then,  
he placed her gently on the bed and left.  
  
Link – What am I gonna do after tomorrow?  
? – Come back!  
Link - Who's there?  
  
Link assumed a fighting position and started looking from side to side,  
wandering who had spoken to him, but there was not a soul in his surroundings so he sat on the floor, thinking about his experience in hell  
until he fell asleep.  
  
? – Link  
Link - ...  
? – LINK!  
Link – Who's there?  
? – Hey, take it easy, it's me.  
Link – Crit?

Crit – Yup! I was just passing by so I decided to take a good look at our  
mercenary.  
Link – So it wasn't a dream.  
Crit – Course it wasn't.  
Link – Can you answer me a question?  
Crit – Course.  
Link – Why does Sephiroth want ME to kill someone?  
Crit – Because you're the strongest warrior that has ever lived.  
Link – And is this guy really strong? The one I'm supposed to kill  
Crit – Can I tell you a secret?  
Link – Sure.

Crit – Sephiroth doesn't want to fight him because Cronos, the God of Time, told him that the former devil's son was going to beat him if they fight,  
even if Sephiroth is the most powerful black soul yet.

Link – And because of his fear he sent you to kidnap me and forced me to  
take care of his problems, am I right?  
Crit – Yeah.  
Kid's voice – Link.  
Link – What?  
Kid's voice – Wake up!  
Link – Gotta go.  
Crit – Bye.  
  
At that moment, he woke up, the sun was bright and the floor was really hot  
already, it was noon.  
  
Link – Damn! Noon already?  
Kid – Mornin', sleepy head  
Link – Morning.  
Kid – Here, got ya some fruits.  
Link – Thanks (what's going on with this girl?). Did you sleep well?  
Kid – Kind of, how 'bout you?  
Link – Fine, but got things to do.  
Kid – What kind of thin's?  
Link – Things like getting the Majora's Mask.  
Kid – How? It's still twelve o' clock; don't we have to wait for night  
first, eh?  
Link – Exactly, but a scarecrow taught me a song that would allow us to  
travel half a day forward.  
Kid – So?

Link – Thing about it, if a day has twenty-four hours, it means that half  
of it is twelve, right?  
Kid – Duh!

Link – Well, it's twelve o' clock right now, which means that if we move twelve hours forward we'll end up at the eve of the Carnival of Time, get  
it?  
Kid – Then go up and kick that little kid's arse.  
Link – Exactly.  
Kid – Then what're we waitin' for, play the damn song already!  
Link – Ok, but take it easy.  
  
Link played the song in the Ocarina of Time and they were both sent into  
the future, just when the clock tower opens at the eve of the carnival.  
  
Link – Well, this is it.  
Kid – Jus' shut up and get your arse up there.  
  
They went up the stairs leading to the top of the clock tower. Once they got up there, they saw two fairies and the skull kid that was wearing the  
Majora's Mask.  
Yellow fairy – Was about time for you to show up.  
Link – Just leave me alone, I told you already that I don't want any  
business with fairies anymore.  
Yellow fairy – Why is that?  
  
Link ignored her and played a song that one of the gods taught him. Right  
after that, the four gods appeared and stopped the moon from crashing against the ground. The skull kid fell unconscious and the fairies left.  
  
Kid – Now THAT'S an ugly fella. So, what're we goin' to do now?  
Link – First of all, take the mask, second, get out of here with it.  
? – That is going to be a little harder than you think it is.  
  
They looked back, searching for the one who spoke. Suddenly, the skull kid  
started floating.  
  
? – I guess you went too cocky when my precious moon stopped, didn't you?  
Link – What do you want?  
? – I just want to have some fun.  
Kid – Let's jus' kick his arse.  
Link – Let me talk. You're not the skull kid, are you?

? – The kid is nothing but a mere puppet that does not have any value right  
now.  
Link – Then who are you?  
  
The skull kid fell again on the floor, but the mask remained in the air.  
  
? – I am Majora.  
Link – What?  
Majora – Perhaps we should talk in some other place, shall we?  
  
The mask flew up into what apparently the moon's mouth, it started moving  
again, making it harder for the gods to hold back.  
  
Link – Wait! Damn, now what am I supposed to do?  
Crit's voice – Go after it...  
  
A ray of light came out of the floor and went up into the moon's mouth as well. Link entered it and was teleported inside the moon. Short after that, Kid followed him. They soon found themselves on a grassy field where all they could see was grass and a tree right in the middle of the field. They  
walked close to it and found a little boy that was wearing the Majora's  
Mask sitting down by the tree. Kid sat by his side and Link in front of  
him.  
  
Kid – Hello.  
Boy – Hi.  
Kid – What is someone like you doin' in a place like this.  
Boy – Everyone's gone, right?  
Kid – Well I don't see anyone around here, so I suppose they have.  
Boy – Will you play with me?  
Kid – What do you say?  
Link – Why not?  
  
The boy looked straight at Link's face.  
  
Boy – You don't have any masks, do you?  
Link – Yeah, right here...hey, where are my masks?  
Kid – I think ye lost them when ye fell from that cliff.  
Link – (damn it!) No I don't have any.  
Boy – Then, let's play another game, here.  
  
The boy gave Link a strange mask that looked kind off like a warrior's  
face.  
  
Boy – Let's play good guys and bad guys.  
Link – Sounds good to me.  
Boy – You're the bad guys, so all you do is run.  
Link – I'm a fast runner. How about you Kid?  
Kid – Same here.  
Boy – Well, shall we play?  
  
The little boy disappeared mysteriously. Then both Kid and Link were  
teleported to a strange room. Inside the room, there were strange red- colored paintings and four weird masks hanging from the walls. I the very center of the room, the Majora's Mask was floating as if it were staring at  
Link.  
  
Link - ...Majora?  
Majora's Mask – What? You do not want to "play" with me anymore?  
Link – I never said that...  
Kid – Jus' shut his big arse mouth already, mate!  
? – Link!  
Kid – The fairy?  
Link – What do you want?  
Yellow fairy – I just wanna help you.  
Link – Fine, but after this battle buzz off, GOT IT?  
Yellow fairy – Ok, ok.  
  
The mask's eyes started glowing in a fiery red color. Link and Kid took out  
their weapons, while the fairy, whose name was Tatl, flew to the mask's  
location.  
  
Tatl – Link!  
Link – What?  
Tatl – You must hit it in the back!  
Link – Fine, Kid.  
Kid – Can't you see I'm tryin' to...  
Link – Got any long distance weapons?  
Kid – Long distance what?  
Link – Weapons! You know, like my bow.  
Kid – Well, I got some good arse-kickin' elements.  
Link – Great, wait for his attack, and then strike, ok.  
Kid – Got it!  
  
They stayed still waiting for Majora's attack. Suddenly, Kid gets hit by an  
energy ball.  
  
Link – You okay?  
Kid – Ya serious? An attack as strong as THAT one ain't hurtin' me!  
Link – But where did it come from?  
Tatl – Watch out!  
  
Link looked back and there was another energy orb approaching. He blocked it with his mirror shield. Once he blocked the attack, he noticed that the  
four masks that were hanging from the walls were also floating.  
  
Link – Why isn't Majora attacking?  
Kid – I don't know, but I'm gonna get this thin's out first.  
Link – Fine, then I'm going for the big one, 'k.  
Kid – 'k.  
  
Link took out a big, purple sword with black roses etched on it and ran as  
fast as he could towards Majora's Mask. Kid, on the other hand, was  
fighting carelessly against the other four, since they are not good at  
combat.  
  
Kid – This thin's are easier than they look. How 'bout yours, mate?  
  
Link never answered so she looked back and the only thing she saw was a  
tired boy getting terribly hurt by the mask.  
  
Kid – [humph] That was fast.  
  
She kept on fighting, but this time a little worried because of Link. Such awareness ended up in her loss of concentration and the four "small" masks  
pummeled her.  
  
Link – Kid...damn it...  
  
He tried to get up, but he couldn't stand still so he took out a bottle full of blue potion and started drinking it. Link only drank half of it, thinking of giving the other half to Kid, but Majora swooped down, knocking him to the ground. When Link fell, a mask came out of his pocket, it was the one the boy from the moon gave him. Link grabbed it and putted it on,  
transforming into a fierce warrior inside a white tunic.  
  
Link – What am I?  
  
He managed to stand on his feet and when he did, something fell on the floor. It was a huge double-edged sword. When Link took it up, it started  
emitting a bright, green light. When he swung it, a ray of energy was  
thrown, hitting Majora's Mask and slicing it in two. The other masks  
instantly disappeared.  
  
Link – Kid!  
  
He grabbed the bottle but didn't find not even one drop of potion. He took  
out another one and gave it to her.  
  
Link – Kid, drink this.  
Kid – Who're you?  
Link – Just do it.  
Kid – That blue thin'?  
Link – Hurry!  
  
She slowly drank the potion while staring at Link with a strange look in  
her eye.  
  
Kid – Now will you tell me who the bloody hell you are?  
Link – I'm Link; wearing the mask that boy from the moon gave me.  
? – You should say the mask I gave you.  
Link – Majora?  
Majora – Did you think that I am to be beaten so easily?  
Link – Where are you?  
Majora – Right behind you.  
  
Link looked behind himself desperately, but he didn't see any masks, instead, he saw what appeared to be a tall man, with thin legs and arms and  
red skin, starring at him.  
  
Link – Is that you Majora?  
Majora – Yes, indeed.  
Link – But I killed you.  
Majora – You only destroyed the mask, which is my body, but my soul  
remained and here I am.  
Link – (I never though this would be so hard)  
Majora – Well, ready for round two?  
Link – Ready.  
  
Majora dashed all around the room, making it hard for Link to hit him. Link could hardly see Majora running until he stopped and began to shoot lots of  
energy orbs from his hands.  
  
Link – My turn.  
  
Link jumped sideways, then towards a wall and started running over it in a ninja like style. Then he performed a jump attack in an attempt of slicing  
Majora in two, but he dodged the attack. Link kept on attacking  
continuously but missed all of his attacks.  
  
Majora – Too slow.  
Link – Oh really, then try and dodge this!  
  
He began to spin in circles, spreading energy rays all around him. Majora  
jumped, in order to strike Link from above but when he was falling Link stopped spinning, held his sword straight up and right below his opponent.  
  
Link – Did you think I am to be beaten so easily?  
  
He threw Majora against the wall.  
  
Majora – What are you saying?  
Link – Can't you see that you lost?  
Majora – You think so?  
  
He kneeled down. His arms and legs became thicker. His chest took the shape  
of the Majora's Mask.  
  
Majora – As you can see, I am not through yet.  
Link – Can't you see you can't win.  
Majora – [tsk, tsk, tsk] You still have not tasted Majora's wrath!  
  
Majora's arms became whips, he grabbed Link by his leg and started swinging  
him all around the room, hitting him against the walls and floor.  
  
Majora – And now, my final trick...  
  
With the other hand he grabbed Link by the head and started pulling, attempting to rip him apart. Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and  
blew up one of Majora's arms.  
  
Majora – What the...?  
Kid - Did ya miss me?  
  
Link sliced off the other arm and ran to where Kid was.  
  
Kid – You ok?  
Link – Kind of.  
Kid – Fine, let's kick this guy arse for good.  
Link – Say your prayers.  
  
Link slashed him all by throwing energy at him, while Kid used a barrage of  
magic skills or "elements" against him. They kept on doing this for a  
while, until Majora started shining.  
  
Kid – What's he doin'?  
Link – Think he's going to blow up?  
Kid – Why don't we just run?  
Link – Where?  
  
Kid began to look around, searching for an exit. Instead she saw a bluish-  
black colored circle on the floor.  
Kid – Let's go there!  
Link – What is it?  
Kid – A time warp.  
Link – Is it safe?  
Kid – We don't have any other choice.  
Link – What are we waiting for?  
  
They ran in the warp's direction, but once Kid entered it, the time warp  
sealed, leaving Link behind.  
  
Link – DAMN!  
? – Where do you think you're going?  
Link – Crit?  
Crit's voice – Sorry to tell you this, but you have to die.  
Link – I'll go get the mask then.  
  
He tried to take the Majora's Mask from his last opponent's chest, but just when he touched it they both blew up along with the moon itself. Link, of  
course, died in the explosion...


	4. The story before this story

Excalibur's comments: This chapter is a bit boring, but it explains why did Sephiroth chose Link for killing the former devil's son.  
  
Chapter 4: What's happenin' here?  
  
Link woke up lying on the floor, back in hell. He got on his feet, and  
noticed that the Majora's Mask was on the floor right beside him.  
  
Link – Ow, that will hurt tomorrow...hmm, back at hell, eh?  
Crit – Morning.  
Link – You're always following me?  
Crit – Sort of.  
Link – [humph]  
Crit – You ok?  
Link – Nah it's nothing.  
Crit – C'mon, tell me.

Link – Well, there's this friend, a girl actually, that has been my only  
friend in terrible times. A friend that has done so much for me in the  
past, without even thinking of getting not even the most tiny thing in exchange. It was thanks to her that became who I am now, the Hero of Time.  
Crit – Why did all this come out right now?  
  
Link sat on the floor, lifted his faced and stared at Crit's burning red  
eyes.  
  
Link – I almost failed in getting the Majora's Mask.  
Crit - ...?

Link – What if next time I'm not so lucky? Am I going to remain here for  
ever?

Crit – No you won't, trust me. Now go and take the mask to Sephiroth before  
he gets mad.  
Link – Ok [sniff].  
  
Crit watched him as he walked away into the shadowy paths of hell, think about what he just said. A tear suddenly came out of her eye, leading the  
others that were to come out continuously.  
  
Crit – (Does he miss her that much? Is he in love with...Zelda?)  
  
She remained there, waiting for Link to come out of Sephiroth's place.  
  
Link – Sephiroth! Where the heck are you!  
Sephiroth – Right here.  
Link – Do you always have to hide like that?  
Sephiroth – Say what you have to say and leave!  
Link – Hey take it easy, I just came to give you this.  
Sephiroth – Great, now comes the real challenge.  
Link – What kind of challenge?

Sephiroth – You will go back to the world and remain there until you grow up. Then, once you are old enough to become the hero that saved the seven sages bla, bla, bla, get the three stones that open the door of time, open it and enter the Evil Realm and obtain the Triforce from the gerudo king,  
Ganondorf.  
Link – That won't be an easy task.  
Sephiroth – Was it the last one?  
Link – Duh!

Sephiroth – (yeah right) Remember, you must stay here while I can create  
you a stronger body for this mission.  
Link - ...  
Sephiroth – Now go, your presence is bothering me.  
Link – (yours too)  
  
Link left silently the room, staring at Sephiroth with a little bit of anger in his eyes. Right after that, Crit came close. Her eyes were a bit  
teary because of what Link had told her a while ago.  
  
Crit – What did he tell you?  
Link – He told me that...Where you crying?  
Crit – Me? No, well, a little.  
Link – Why?  
Crit – Because...never mind.  
Link – If you say so.  
  
They both remained in silence. Crit stared at him in a strange way. It looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Then Link spoke.  
  
Link – Can you tell me about the guy I'm gonna kill?  
Crit - Sure, but it's a long and boring story.  
Link – I've enough time.  
Crit – Okay then, but I'm not good at story telling.  
Link – Don't worry.  
Crit – Long ago, before the world existed, there were only two forms of  
existence that resided in two of the three dimensions, Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Most people think that they were angels and demons, but actually they, well we were just wandering spirits, until a god whose name has been forgotten decided to create another world, one in which those souls could  
spend their lives as living beings and then return, depending on their  
actions. After creating the world I just mentioned, he divided in two spirits that were meant to guard the world, one from the heavens and one  
from hell.  
Link – Aren't those the god and the devil?  
Crit – Yes, but let me end the story.  
Link – Okay.

Crit – The day came when the one from heaven, which is represented with a white angel, told the other one, represented with a black angel, that he didn't want to share the world no more and asked him to give him half of the souls and power he had to create a world of his. The dark angel refused  
and thus from that discussion, a battle took place. They spent years  
fighting but at the end, the black angel won.  
Link – Whoa, on a sec.  
Crit – [sigh] What is it?  
Link – Is this what I asked you for?  
Crit – Yeah.  
Link – Damn (me and my big fat mouth!)

Crit – As I was saying, the black angel won. Seven hundred and ten years later, the white angel came back and tried to lure the black angel into him  
so he could destroy him, by using the power of the most powerful holy  
knight, a young boy named Dyne.  
Link – Is he the one I've to kill?  
Crit – Shut up damn it!  
Link – Okay! Gosh (better shut up before she bites my head of)

Crit – The black angel, knowing of his enemy's evil intentions, got the aid of Dyne's nemesis, which happened to be his twin brother, Kyle Cornelius Dinch, a dark knight, the son of the devil. They traveled through time and space, following Dyne to stop his evil mischief. At the end, they were successful,  
but no one knew what happened to Kyle after that, not until recently. Sephiroth, after fighting a very strong foe, was sealed in hell because of his evil actions. Years after, he invaded hell and sealed away Hades, the  
devil, and most of his servants. Days after, he tried to seal Kyle but couldn't. Instead, he teleported Kyle to another galaxy in order to have  
some time to find someone strong enough to destroy Kyle.  
Link – That would be me.  
Crit – Exactly.  
Link – Why does he want me to get the Triforce?  
Crit – Not an idea.  
? – Hey brat!  
Link – Will you stop calling me a brat?  
Loki – No  
Link – Then what do you want?  
Loki – Master oedered ta tellcha dat yer body's ready.  
Link - Gotta go!  
Crit – Bye.  
  
Link left, just like that, without a care since he now has to wait until he  
becomes an adult.  
  
Loki – Give it up, woman, ya know cha not getting the brat's hawt.

Crit – Just leave me alone! (Will I be strong enough to stand what waits  
for me?)  
  
She remained there, thinking of Link and his feelings towards princess Zelda and about what she had to do, watch every step of Link's, even if she  
doesn't want to.


	5. The return of the Hero of Time

Excalibur's comments: This chapter was supposed to have a bit of romance but I'm not good at writing stuff like that. I plan to do something better on chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 5: The return of the Hero of Time.  
  
Link opened his eyes, wandering what this new body looked like. For his surprise he awoke in the Stock Pot Inn at Clock Town. More surprising was  
that everyone recognized him even with his new body.  
  
Link – Anju?  
Anju – Good morning little guy.  
Link – Where am I?  
Anju – At my inn.  
Link – When did you find me?

Anju – Like about three days ago, you were floating at the Great Bay and a  
zora brought you here. He said you were a good friend of his.  
Link – Zora? Must have been Toto.  
Anju – The fat one.  
Link – Yeah.  
Man's voice – It has been quite some time since last time we saw each  
other.  
  
Link looked at the exit surprised because that was a voice he had never heard before, apparently the voice of a person familiar to him. He saw a tall man dressed in purplish-blue clothes standing right at the entrance of  
the room where he had slept for the last three days.  
  
Link – I'm afraid I do not know you sir.  
Man – Don't tell me that the boy in the green hat doesn't know me.  
  
He walked towards Link's bed, and stopped right beside it.  
  
Link – Kafei?  
Kafei – I knew you wouldn't forget me so easily.  
  
Link placed his feet on the floor supporting his body on them as preparing  
to stand up. When he tried to stand up, his legs couldn't withstand the weight of his body. As a result Link fell, smashing his head against the floor. Anju checked on him as fast as she could, but only to find that he  
was unconscious.  
  
Woman's voice – Link.  
  
Link woke up as soon as he heard the beautiful voice that called his name  
while he was unconscious.  
  
Link – Ouch, my head hurts.  
  
When he looked up, he saw nothing but the red eyes of a woman, dressed in a  
fancy, white colored long dress.  
  
Woman – You ok?  
Link – Perfect.  
Woman – Good, we shall be departing soon.  
Link – Where are we going?  
Woman – I'm taking you back to Hyrule, where you should stay until you  
become an adult.  
Link – Crit?  
Crit – Exactly.  
  
She took out the fancy dress, revealing her black armor.  
  
Link – What're you doing here?  
Crit – I'm here to keep an eye on you.  
Link – Great, now I have a supervisor.  
Crit – More like a bodyguard.  
Link – I can take care of myself.  
Crit – As good as you did when you fell unconscious, right?  
Link - ...Why...did that happen?  
Crit – Your body isn't strong enough yet and is not familiar with this  
world. You're like a newborn baby.  
Link – How much time will it take to get strong enough?  
Crit – Two years.  
Link – TWO YEARS!  
Crit – Yup, and I'm supposed to take care of you on that time.  
Link – And where will I stay all this time?  
Crit – At your home.  
Link – Wrong!  
Crit – ...?  
Link – There's a safer place.  
Crit – Really? And where is that?  
Link – Hyrule Castle.  
Crit – Are you that anxious of going back there?  
Link – Not exactly, but still it is a well protected building.  
Crit – Especially by Princess Zelda, right?  
Link – Are you jealous?  
Crit – (damn!) No!  
Link – Then why are you asking me these questions?  
Crit – Because...  
Link – Because?  
Crit – Because I want you to be okay.  
Link – I will if you take me there.

Crit – But... [Sigh] okay, I'll take you to that damn castle. (Can't believe  
I'm doing this)  
Link – Okay, shall we?  
  
Crit lifted him on her shoulders and walked their way to the outside of Clock Town, where there was a black stallion waiting for them. She placed Link sitting on the horse and with one large hop; she sat in front of him.  
  
Crit – Don't even think of doing weird stuff back there. You'll regret it  
if you do, got it?  
Link – Got it!

Crit – (I wouldn't mind anyway) Fine. Hold on tight, 'cause I'm going as  
fast as I can.  
  
Link wrapped his arms around Crit's body and kicked the horse with all the  
strength he had (which was not that much, but enough to make the horse  
gallop at high speed).  
  
Link – Just go!  
  
They spent a couple of days traveling through vast terrains before finally reaching the Hyrule Castle. It was a bright morning, just when the guards were opening the gates. The horse lowered it's speed as it entered through the gates that led into the castle market. Inside the market, Crit noticed  
that everyone was saying hi at Link, as if they all knew him.  
  
Crit – Do you know all these people?  
Link – Actually, they know me.  
Crit – Is that because you're a hero.  
Link – I think so.  
Crit – That's the castle, right?

Link – Nah, that's the Temple of Time, where I left the Master Sword when I...  
Crit – Yeah, yeah, I know the story, is that the castle?  
Link – Yeah, that big white building over there.  
  
They kept on going towards the castle, until they reached a gate in which  
there was a guard beside it.  
  
Guard – What business do you have at the castle?  
  
Crit cleared her throat in a not so womanlike way and stared at the guard,  
pretending to be someone important.  
  
Crit – I need to talk to Princess Zelda.  
Guard – What kind of talk are you willing to have with the princess?  
Crit – Well.  
Link – Just let us in!  
Guard – Sir Link! Open the fence!  
  
The other guards that were at the other side of the gate opened it as soon  
as they could.  
  
Crit – Explain me what has just happened?  
Link – I'm welcomed here, as a good friend of the princess.  
  
The horse started galloping gracefully through the grass fields of the castle. Once they found themselves in front of the castle gates a servant  
came close to them.  
  
Servant – Good morning madam  
Crit – Good morning.  
Servant – May I take care of your horse?  
Crit – Sure, just let me take care of Link.

She pulled Link towards her and held him up, allowing him to stand on his  
feet.  
  
Crit – Can you walk?  
Link – With a little bit of help.  
Crit – Good, I think it's going to take less time than we though.  
Servant – May I?  
Crit – Sure.  
Servant – Please notify me once you're ready to leave.  
Crit – Ok.  
  
The castle gates opened, revealing a large room with ornamental windows and  
large paintings with golden frames all around it.  
  
Crit – Wow! This is where you want to spend the next two years?  
Link – Yes, why is that?

Crit – Well, such beauty can attract a couple of thieves, that makes this  
place dangerous.

Link – Don't worry, the only one that has been able to sneak in has been  
me, and it was not easy.  
  
Another servant came close, but this one was nothing more but a not so old  
man, that was wearing fancy looking clothes. It was the butler that was  
standing before them.  
  
Butler - The princess will be coming shortly, is there anything I can help  
you with?

Link – Yes, can you help me sit down on that chair in front of the window?  
Crit – And order us some food please?  
Butler – In that case I should take you to dinning room, Sir Link.  
Link – What have I told you about that! Butler – I am terribly sorry, but it is difficult for me to start calling  
you simply by your name.  
Link – You'll have to work harder.  
Butler – I will, now please follow me.  
Link – Can you help me?  
Butler – Of course Sir...I mean, Link.  
Link – That's better.  
  
The butler helped Link across the halls of the castle and into the dinning  
room, where Link sat on one edge of the table and Crit by his side.  
  
Butler – I will go and tell the others about your state.  
Link – Thanks.  
  
The butler left, leaving Link and his friend all alone inside the big room.  
  
Crit – What did he mean with "your state"?  
Link – He'll tell them that we're hungry.  
Crit – But I'm not.  
Link – Then why did you ask for food?  
Crit – Because you have to eat a lot in order to recover fully your  
strength.  
? – May I accompany you in your breakfast?  
Link – Certainly your highness.  
  
There she was, Princess Zelda in a gorgeous white dress with lots of purple  
and gold decorations all around it. She sat on the opposite edge of the  
table, right in front of Link.  
  
Crit – So, you must be the princess, right?  
Zelda – Yes, I am, and you are...  
Crit – I am Crit, a friend of Link, and also his bodyguard.  
Zelda – Bodyguard?

Crit – Yes, Link hasn't been feeling very well since he broke his leg and...  
Link – Crit! You can tell her the truth.  
Zelda – Truth? What truth?  
Crit – Okay [sigh], Here goes, First of all, let me introduce myself  
properly.  
  
She stretched her back and looked Zelda with a somewhat unsure look in her  
face, yet, didn't hesitate when speaking.  
  
Crit – I am Crit, the devil's closest servant, I was sent to abduct Link because the devil wanted to speak to him, so I killed him and took his soul  
to hell.  
Zelda – Wait a second, you mean that I am sitting in front of a ghost?  
Crit – Let me finish talking!  
Link – Hey, don't be so rude!  
Crit – Sorry, anyways, he spoke with the devil, I sent him back to his  
original body so he could complete the first objective of his current mission but lost his original body in the process so the devil made Link a new body, which is now really weak because it is not used to this world and  
that's why I'm taking care of him, understood?  
Zelda – Is that true?  
Link – Every single word.  
Zelda – And how much time will it take to recover your strength?  
Link – Like about two years.

Zelda – You mean that you'll need this girl's assistance for the next two  
years?  
Crit – Young woman.  
Zelda – Sorry.  
Link – You're right.  
  
Three servants came in at that moment, and gave them their breakfast, without knowing that the only one hungry was Link, because Crit doesn't eat and Zelda's appetite has been totally wiped out by the story she had just  
heard. Despite of their condition, the three of them ate; just too make  
sure the cooks don't feel bad after they made them food.  
  
Zelda – Let us go outside. I need to get some air.  
Link – Why do people always say that when they want to go go outside?  
Zelda – You have not changed a bit, have you?  
Link – I try not to.  
  
Crit helped Link walk outside and sit down in some chairs near the stables  
where the horses were kept.  
  
Link – I wonder how Epona's doing.  
Crit – Why is that?  
Link – I left her at the Romani's Ranch.  
Crit – Termina?  
Link – Yeah.  
Zelda – Link, are you done with that devil stuff?  
Link – No.  
Zelda – What are you supposed to do next?  
Link – After I recover, I'll have to wait five more years in order to  
reopen the Door of Time and Retrieving the Triforce of Power from  
Ganondorf.  
Zelda – And what do you plan to do all those years?  
  
Link extended his weak hand and firmly held Zelda's.  
  
Link – I plan to spend them with you.


	6. Love against the flow of time

Excalibur's comments: This goes for Lunatic Pandoral, thanks for the advise, I should be more careful with that, now about that last review, what did you mean by corny, I'm not very good when understanding expressions like that one.  
  
Chapter 6: Love against the flow of Time.  
  
Two years have past since Link's arrival to Hyrule Castle. Link has managed to recover all of his energy completely and now spends his days training in order to defeat, once again, the "Gerudo King", and his nights, in a more  
personal duty. It was about 8 o' clock that night, Zelda and Link were inside one of the towers of Hyrule Castle, watching the outside world and  
talking about almost everything.  
  
Link – You know, sometimes I think...nah forget it.  
Zelda – What?  
Link – No it's nothing.  
Zelda – Come on, tell me.  
Link – Well, it's just that, if someone would have told me I would find  
myself in the way I am before I came here, I wouldn't have believed it.  
Zelda – And why is that?  
Link – Because...  
  
Link grabbed Zelda's hand gently.  
  
Link – I've dreamed with this since the dawn of our...  
Servant – Princess Zelda!  
Link – (DAMN!)  
Zelda – Hide, you're not supposed to be here.  
Link – Fine.  
  
Link hid himself inside the large closet where Zelda had the most expensive  
dresses.  
  
Zelda – Come on in.  
  
The servant opened the door to the room, revealing a large amount of fancy  
dresses that she had just cleaned.  
  
Servant – Here are some of the dresses that you might like to wear  
tomorrow.  
Zelda – Thanks.  
Servant – Now if you don't mind, I will place them in the closet...  
Zelda – NO!  
  
Zelda's reaction startled greatly the young lady, as she was not expecting  
such an act from the princess.  
  
Servant – My apologies princess, I should have...

Zelda – There is nothing you have to apologize from, I am just a worried  
because of Link's doings and maybe it has affected my nerves a little.  
Servant – (yeah right) Even so your highness I must apologize for not  
understanding that.  
Zelda – Don't worry, now, can you please leave me alone for now? I will  
call you if I have need of your aid. Leave the dresses on my bed.  
Servant – Certainly your highness.  
  
The loyal servant left the room quietly and closed the door.  
  
Zelda – [sight]  
Link – May I?  
Zelda – Sure.  
  
Link came out of the closet, breathing heavily because none of them  
expected a servant to appear so inconveniently.  
  
Zelda – You okay?  
Link – [breathing heavily] How do I look?  
Zelda – You look terrible, and smell even worse.  
Link – I don't smell!  
Zelda – [chuckles] No, but seriously, I think you should leave my room.  
Link – Why?  
Zelda – Can you imagine my dad's face if he finds you inside my room?  
Link – Why do you always have to be right?  
Zelda – Because you're always wrong [chuckles].  
Link – May I take leave, ma'am?  
Zelda – Just shut up and leave already!  
Link – [laughing] See ya!  
  
Link suddenly jumped of the window falling on the castle's rooftop and made  
his way down, as he used to every single night since he recovered his strength. Once he got down, he saw Crit, taking care of some of the horses at the stables and since he didn't have anything to do, the Hero of Time  
went to chat with her for a little while.  
  
Link – Hello!  
Crit – Hi.  
Link – Why are you so quietly alone?  
Crit – You don't wanna know.  
Link – 'Course I do!  
Crit - [sigh] (I can't tell you 'bout my feelings).  
Link – Well?  
Crit – You don't wanna know.  
? – Sir Link!  
Link – What!  
  
He turned back and saw a soldier, holding something big within his arms. Something that was covered with a large piece of cloth, and had a letter  
tied to it.  
  
Link – Is that what I think it is?  
Soldier – Certainly.  
Link – Can you please, stop talking formally to me?  
Soldier – Fine, be my guest.  
Link – Now, let me see it.  
Soldier – I think you should read the letter first.  
Link – Fine.  
  
Link took the item within his arms and as soon as he did, the guard retreated. It was so heavy that Link had to put it on the floor in order to  
take out the letter, which he started reading silently.  
  
Crit – What does it say?

Link – Dear Link. I made it following the instructions you gave me and with a lot of courage, but I must ask you, why would you want such a small thing  
for? Sincerely, Biggoron.  
Crit – That's it?  
Link – That's it.  
Crit – What about the item, what is it?  
Link – Something I have longed for.  
  
Link took out what was covering the item, revealing a huge iron sword that  
was almost as big as him, or a little bigger.  
  
Link – Say hello to our new friend.  
Crit – Are you mad? What would you do with such a thing?

Link – Hey, take it easy, I just wanna train with it. You know, to become  
stronger.  
Crit – Have you gone nuts or something?  
Link – Yes, may I have the honor of fighting you?  
Crit – Only if you stop being so stupid.  
Link – Hey, I'm a teenager.  
Crit – So what? I'm also young and I don't act that way.  
Link – Because thanks to those hundreds you have experienced you've  
matured, besides, you don't age, do you?  
Crit – We were going to fight, not talking about me.  
Link – So you agree, right?  
Crit – Cut the chat already!

Link – Fine, grab the Great Fairy Sword, it's almost as big as this one.  
Crit – Why would you want two big swords anyway?  
Link – Just in case.  
  
Link took the Great Fairy Sword out of his back and handed it to Crit. They  
both assumed a fighting pose before their battle started.  
  
Crit – Remember, you cannot be all wounded by tomorrow; we're having a big  
party.  
Link – What are you trying to say?  
Crit – You still have time to retreat.  
Link – No way I'm fleeing!  
Crit – I warned you!  
  
They spend the whole night fighting continuously; the castle guards even found them both lying on the floor by next morning, both of them terribly wounded. Link woke up unclothed, inside a golden bathtub filled with ice-  
cold bloody water. He was having a headache, because he did not have a  
peaceful night like the ones he was used to.  
  
Link - Where the heck am I?  
  
Link turned his head to his left side and saw some servants cleaning the  
blood he and Crit left all around the floor near the stables.  
  
Link – (was that because of our fight?)

? – Quite a view, eh? Especially when you watch what you did for yourself.  
  
He turned back in surprise, only to find Crit was standing beside him. For the first time ever she wasn't wearing that armor, instead, she had a red  
and white dress. The upper part of the dress was red colored and pretty  
tight, enough to acquire the shape of the one wearing it and it's lower part was a simple long red skirt, with lots of white colored accessories all around it. She was also holding a set of red clothes and a bottle full  
of red potion with her delicate-looking hands.  
  
Link – What the heck are you doing here?  
Crit – I just came to give you this.  
  
She threw some clothes over the floor of the bathroom. It was a red tunic,  
same design as the green one Link wore always, his silver colored tight pants and shirt and, of course, his brown boots and the golden gauntlets.  
  
Link – Thanks, now, can you do me a favor?  
Crit – What is it?  
Link – LEAVE THE DAMN BATHROOM!  
Crit – Hey, take it easy, there's still one more thing.  
Link – Make it fast!  
  
Crit placed the red potion beside the bathtub.  
  
Crit – The princess wants to speak to you.  
Link – Fine...now GO!  
Crit – Okay, okay I'm leaving.  
  
Crit turned back and began to walk towards the exit, but stopped in front  
of it. She stared at Link by looking from over her shoulder.  
  
Crit – Personally, I don't think you should wear those clothes.  
Link – Why?  
Crit – Because you look better the way you are right now. [Chuckles]  
Link -...!  
  
After that, she left the room silently, closing the door slowly and with  
care.  
  
Link – (she wasn't wearing her armor?) That's weird.  
  
Link came out of the bathtub, still bloody and all the stuff. At his left he saw a set of four towels, two were wet and the others were dry. He used  
them to clean his skin so he wouldn't get his newly washed clothes all bloody. He came out of the bathroom, wearing his clothes of course, and saw a female servant walking desperately in his way. He held the young woman  
from her arm, stopping her.  
  
Link – Can you tell me what's going on?  
Servant – What do you mean?

Link – For the first time, Crit wasn't wearing her armor and second, why is  
everyone in such a rush?

Servant – That's because we are getting ready for the princess' birthday  
party, you should be getting ready too.  
Link – Isn't it a little early for that?  
Servant – Even so, you should...did you drink the red potion?  
Link – [gasp] No.  
Servant – You should go get it.  
Link – Wait a second. How do you know about that red potion?

Servant – I know because I was supposed to give it to you, but lady Crit  
told me that she would.  
Link – [humph]  
Servant – Now, if you excuse me.  
  
The servant kept on almost running down the hall, while Link remained there  
thinking.  
  
Link – (what does Crit want? Does she...like me? Or is it just that she  
wanted to see me naked? Damn, almost forgot! Gotta go to the princess).  
  
Link went inside the bathroom once again and drank the potion with one  
big gulp. Then he quickly ran to Zelda's place and knocked the door.  
  
Zelda – Who is it?

Link – Sir Link wants to speak to thee, your majesty. May you allow him to  
proceed?  
Zelda – You may enter.  
  
Link entered the room and closed the door. Zelda was sitting on a chair by  
the window.  
  
Link – Did you want to talk with me?  
Zelda – Yeah.  
Link – Well, here I am.  
Zelda – I just wanted to ask you why?  
Link – Why what?  
Zelda – Why did you do such a thing?  
Link – You're talking about the fight, don't you?  
Zelda – Of course I am, do you want to get killed or something?  
Link – I was just training.

Zelda – Just training! You could have gotten killed! I almost fainted when  
the guards found you!  
Link – Sorry 'bout that.  
Zelda – Sorry, that's it? You should try to be more convincing.

Link – Well, it was not my intention to alarm you, my liege, please accept  
my apologies.  
Zelda – What kind of apologies?  
Link – This.  
  
Link got close to Zelda's lips and just when he was about to kiss her,  
someone entered the room desperately. Link tried to pretend that the  
princess had something on her face and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
Servant – My apologies for entering like this, but I must inform you.  
Zelda – Of what?  
Servant – There are some kids outside.  
Zelda – So?

Servant – They are babbling some weird stuff about Link and call themselves  
the bombers. Worst of all, they want to bust in into the castle.  
Link – They're looking for me.  
Servant – You sure?  
Link – Damn sure.  
  
He jumped down the window as he always did and made his way to the bombers' location. The little kids were talking with one of the guards at the very  
entrance of the castle, just when Link popped into the scene.  
  
Link – What the heck's going on in here?  
  
The boys all had a number on their back, except for the one with the yellow bandana. Their leader was the boy with the number 1 and the red bandana;  
the other four had blue ones.  
  
#1 – We came here looking for you man.  
Link – I already know that. What I do not understand is why.  
#1 – Well, it's that...  
  
The bombers' face went down. Staring at the floor and with teary eyes the  
boy tried to speak, but his feelings didn't let him.  
  
Link – What it is?  
#1 – The old man at the observatory, he's...dead.  
Link – WHAT? But how?  
#1 – Heart attack.  
Link – Damn, but, why does that bring you to my place?  
#2 – He was the one taking care of us, no dad nor mom, just him [sniff]

Link – I don't know if you can stay here, you should talk with the king.  
  
They all remained silent for a moment. Knowing about their feelings, Link  
came up with something.  
  
Link – Do you like horses?  
  
The bombers looked up straight at Link's blue eyes.  
  
#1 – A bit.  
#4 – They're kinda cool.  
#3 – Horses?  
#2 – Yay!  
#5 - ...  
Link – Well, I was thinking, did you see the ranch at the center of the  
field?  
#1 – Umm.  
#5 – I did!  
#2 – Yeah, me too! Link – Only three people take care of that ranch and, I think they wouldn't  
mind if you all stay there.  
#1 – Really?  
Link – We should try it out.  
  
Since the kids agreed without any hesitation, Link took them to Lon Lon  
Ranch. Once they got there, Malon came close.  
  
Malon – Hi! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! May I help you?

Link – No thanks, I came looking for your father, there's something I want  
to ask him.

Malon – Well, he is taking care of something right now so you'll have to  
wait.  
Link – Sure.  
Malon – Aren't you introducing your friends?

Link – Sure! These are the Bombers, a secret organization of I don't know  
what.  
Malon – About their names.  
Link – Their names are the numbers on their back.  
#1 – I'm number one, the leader.  
#2 – Number two here.  
#3 – Here's three!  
#4 – Four!  
#5 – Five!  
Boy with yellow bandana – And I am...hey, I don't have a number.  
#1 – You don't?  
  
At that very moment, Link heard an echoing voice calling his name from  
afar; it seemed to be on of the soldiers from the castle.  
  
Link – I'm sorry to leave you here, but there's something I've to take care  
of.  
Malon – Take care!  
Link – I will (duh!).  
  
Link ran swiftly to the outside of the ranch and into the field. Once  
there, he found the guard exhausted taking a rest.  
  
Link – What is it?  
Soldier – It's lady Crit, She is missing!  
Link – What?

Soldier – I was sent to inform her about some business stuff, but when I entered her room, she was not inside, more surprising was that was that the room was literally destroyed, like some kind of battle took place in there.  
Link - ...What about her horse?  
Soldier – Still at the stables.  
Link – Any signs of her?  
Soldier – We found out that her sword and armor were also missing.  
Link – Damn!  
Soldier – What is it?  
Link – She left.  
Soldier – How would you know?  
Link – I know. Let's just go back to the castle.  
  
They walked silently back to the castle. Link seemed to be thinking, with his face down and a bit discouraged because his best friend actually left,  
without saying anything. They had reached the castle, Link was still feeling the same way he was when the guard told him about Crit. As fast as he could he went to his room and locked himself up, looking for some rest, but instead he found a letter from Crit. He took it up as fast as lightning  
and started reading it.  
  
The letter goes like this:  
Dear Link: I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer by your side because you have recovered completely and thus, don't have need of my protection anymore. I apologize for not telling you this personally but I don't have much time left. Under your bed you will find the item I took so much care of, my most precious possession, the sword forged at the very fires of hell, the Evil Excalibur.  
  
Yours truly, Crit.  
  
P.D.: I really enjoyed our fight.  
  
A crystal like tear escaped from Link's eye as he finished reading the  
letter. A stream of thoughts flowed through his mind as he took out the  
sword from under his bed.  
  
Link – (What did she mean by that? Is she actually...nah! I don't think so,  
but still).  
  
He hadn't forgotten that in five years he would also leave but didn't care about it. He knew that those years would be really hard and lonely without  
Crit, but he had to go on with or without her.


	7. The last day

Excalibur's comments: Sorry for writing such an anti-action chapter, but I had to, because there's some stuff here that I'm gonna on the sequel of this story...  
  
Chapter 7: The last day  
  
Other five years have past, and now's time for Link to resume his search for the items Sephiroth told him to look for, time for the "mercenary" to come back. High atop the highest tower of the west wing at Hyrule Castle, the Hero of Time trains day by day in order to become stronger and be able  
to handle both of his giant swords at the same time, until something strange happened. The sky turned pitch black and started raining like never before. The sound of lightning echoed across the land of Hyrule as if the  
world were striking the ground with fury and despair.  
  
Link – That's strange...  
  
He suddenly heard a strange voice calling his name. Desperately, Link  
searched for the one calling him by looking all around the castle but nothing was found. A sudden ray of purplish black light parted the sky and  
fell upon the castle garden. Link jumped from tower to tower until he reached the grassland were that thing crashed into and noticed that it was actually, a woman. She wore black armor, just like Crit, but her hair was  
black and her eyes were grayish blue.  
  
Link – You okay?  
Woman – I think so.  
Link – Where did you come from?  
Woman – That doesn't matter right now.  
Link – You're from hell, aren't you?

Woman – I've been sent to tell you, do not use the Evil Excalibur, it shall  
consume your soul and absorb it into darkness.  
Link – How would you know?  
Woman – Because I once was human.  
Link – What?  
  
Link glared at her in surprise, wandering what was she talking about. For a  
moment, he thought that she was fooling him, but a nameless fear stroke  
against his heart, surrounding him with fear and curiosity.  
  
Woman – It was years ago, in a planet named Gaia, I was traveling on a tall mountain and saw this cave and walked inside of it. At the end of the cave I saw a stone pedestal with a sword stuck right through it. I tried to take it out, but it was too firmly held by the stone, so I shattered it with a large axe that I had. When I took it for the first time, I thought that it  
was great, but as time flew I became more ruthless and evil. In about a week, it took complete control of my body and I just began haunting people.

Link – You mean that that is going to happen to me if I use the sword?  
Woman – Wait, here comes the best part.  
Link – 'kay.

Woman – One day, someone took my soul away from my body and created me an immortal one, so I could destroy the evil me for good. Do you want to know  
who saved me?  
Link – Who was it?  
Woman – Hades, the former devil.  
Link - ...!

Woman – I already told you what I wanted, now I must go and save my bro,  
see ya.  
Link – Wait! Who are you?  
Woman – I am Jill, Kyle's younger sister.  
  
She disappeared, leaving no trace of her short visit. The rain ceased and the clouds retreated. Link was heading to the castle entrance when he heard  
yet another voice calling him, this time a man's voice.  
  
? – Link! You know what to do.  
Link – Sephiroth?  
Sephiroth – Was about time for you to grow up.  
Link – Where are you?  
Sephiroth – I am in hell.  
Link – What do you want?  
Sephiroth – I want you to complete your mission.  
Link – Now?  
Sephiroth – NOW!  
? – Sir Link!  
  
Link turned back and saw a female sheikah standing behind him.  
  
Link – You shouldn't be running all alone around here, princess.

Zelda – And you should not be calling me princess and letting me run all  
alone.  
Link – Do you really mean it?  
Zelda – Certainly, Sir Link.  
Link – You know that I hate it when you call me like that, don't you?  
Zelda – What if I do?  
Sephiroth – NOW!  
Link – Okay, okay! (Damn).  
Zelda – What?

Link – Listen, remember that I was supposed to stay at the castle only 'til  
I was old enough to enter the evil realm as the Hero of Time?  
Zelda – Thanks for making me remember that.  
Link – The time has come for me to go.  
Zelda – What? Why?  
Link – I don't know. I think it's fate.  
Zelda – But...it's not fair.  
  
Tears began to come out from Zelda's crystalline sky blue eyes. Link was also about to cry but he held back his feelings, that until a tear escaped  
from the cold look in his eyes.  
  
Link – Hey, life's not fair.  
Zelda – Can you at least stay [sniff], for one last night?  
Link – I will.  
  
It started raining, once again, but softly, as if nature itself were  
affected by their feelings. They spent the whole afternoon sitting by a  
tree at the castle garden, talking about themselves, the time they had  
spent together, all their dreams and thoughts, all their plans and feelings. They also spent the night together, but why should I explain what  
they did, since the cogs of your brain must be turning already...


	8. The evil blade and the forest green rock

Excalibur's comments: No comments for now.  
  
Chapter 8: The evil blade and the forest green rock.  
  
The next morning, Link woke up earlier than any one, not even the sun had showed up yet. After putting on his forest green tunic and leaving a good  
bye letter to princess Zelda, he grabbed his swords and jumped down the window. He stole one of the horses from the stables and began his journey  
in search for the sacred stones that opened the door of time. The gates  
that led to Hyrule castle were guarded by two soldiers. Link's horse  
stopped galloping once it got in front of the gates.  
  
Link – Open the gate!  
Soldier – I'm afraid that I cannot do that, Sir Link.  
Link – What?  
Soldier – A girl told me that I should not let you go because you are  
heading to your own death.  
Link – [humph] (Must've been Jill). Who said that?

Soldier – A woman with black armor, the one you were talking with at the  
castle garden.  
Link – (damn it!). Let me out!  
Soldier – I won't!  
Link – Fine!  
  
Link lifted up his left hand, with his fingers pointing straight up. The Triforce mark on his hand glowed in a pale green light. A sudden light came  
out from Link's hand and engulfed his body. By the time the light disappeared, Link was no longer on the horse; he was already on the other  
side of the gate, running towards the exit.  
  
Link – Didn't expect me to use Farore's Wind, eh?  
  
As Link ran through the market, memories of the last seven years passed  
through his eyes.  
  
Link – I can't stay any longer! I must go!  
  
With a tear in his eye and pain in his heart he left the castle for good. Since he did not sleep enough, Link was really tired, so he made his way to  
Lon Lon Ranch and slept at the stables.  
  
By that morning, back at Hyrule castle, Zelda woke up all alone, as she was expecting. She took one of her dresses out of her closet and just when she was about to put it on, she saw a letter. The princess grabbed it with her  
gentle hands and began to read it.  
  
The letter goes like this:  
Dear Zelda: I'm terribly sorry for not telling you this personally, but you would have not let me get out of the castle. With this letter, I just want to tell you  
that once I come out of the evil realm I might go back and stay for a couple of days at the castle. If we're lucky, there won't be no one will  
miss me because maybe someone new's going in your direction (some day you'll understand). I don't have much time left so I'll finish this letter  
here.  
  
Love, Sir Link.  
  
P.D.: You should take a bit more care than you're used to.  
  
Zelda smiled, knowing that her hero would keep his promise, but how much  
time will it take until then?  
  
Short while after that, Link woke up at a fluffy bed. He sat on the bed and  
placed his feet on the floor, when suddenly someone opened the door and  
came in. It was Malon, the one in charge of the ranch.  
  
Malon – Oh! Sorry.  
Link – Nah, don't worry. You can come in.  
Malon – Thanks. So, how the princess' knight has been doing?  
Link – Better than yesterday.

Malon – Yeah right. Anyway, why did you sleep in our stables? Didn't you  
live in the castle?  
Link – For certain reasons I had to go, and with no place to spend the  
night.  
Malon – Okay. You know, someone wants to see you.  
Link – Who is it?  
Malon – Just go outside...and get ready for quite a ruckus.  
  
What did she mean by that? Link did not have any idea, not until he stepped  
outside.  
  
? – Look guys! Link's back!  
Link - ...?  
  
The boys once know as "the bombers" were there in a way Link would have never5 though of, they were teens. They all came as fast as they could and  
still wore their bandanas.  
  
Link – Are you...the bombers?  
#1 – Of course we are!  
#4 – Yo, dude! How you been doin' all this time?  
Link – Not so bad.  
Boy with yellow bandana – 'Sup Link!

Link – I've been doing great, how 'bout you? Do you have a name already?

Boy with yellow bandana – Well of course, since everyone's name resembles a  
number, they've called me Zero.  
Link – Zero?  
#0 – Sure!  
  
At that moment, Link remembered that he was not visiting nor wandering  
around.  
  
Link – Damn! Almost forgot!  
#0 – What?  
Link – Gotta go to Kokiri Forest, and fast.  
#0 – You can use one of our horses.  
Link – No thanks.  
#0 – I insist!  
Link – Fine. If you insist.  
#0 – Follow me.  
  
They entered the building at the right side of the entrance which was used  
as the stables.  
  
#0 – Wait here.  
  
Link stayed at the exit, wondering why he didn't let him go inside.  
  
Link – (Maybe they are making some kind of joke...)  
  
At that moment, Link's thoughts had vanished, once he saw the horse the bombers had especially for him. It was a golden brown stallion, it's hair had a pale yellow color, almost white which seemed to reflect the light of  
the sun.  
  
#0 – Here it is! Do you wanna take a ride?  
Link - ...Huh? What?  
#0 – You're stunned, aren't you?  
Link – Speechless, I'd say.  
#0 – Then hop on!  
  
Link got on the horse as fast as lightning, still shocked because he had  
never seen such beauty in an animal like that one.  
  
#0 – You'd better watch out. This guy's a bit faster than it looks.  
Link – What's his name?  
#0 – Son of Sun, but he also likes people to call him Sol.  
Link – Sol?  
#0 – Yeah!  
Link – Sorry to leave you like this, but I've got to hurry.  
#0 – Don't worry, just go.  
Link – Excellent!  
  
With a light kick, the horse started galloping gracefully until it got Link to the Hyrule Field, and with a harder kick, ran like the wind towards the  
forest where the Hero of Time was raised. At the very entrance of the forest, Link made Sol stop and went into the forest all alone, but only to  
learn that they were already waiting for him. Once he entered, an arrow flew past his head, almost hitting him. Link looked to his right side and  
there was another one coming.  
  
Link – What the heck are you guys doing?  
Red haired kokiri – We know what yer gonna do!  
Link – What're you talking about?

Blonde haired kokiri – Ye want tae desfroy everyfin and claim the emerald!  
Link – I don't want to destroy anything.  
Both kokiris – Yes you do!  
Leader of kokiris – Shut up! Both of you!  
Link – Who are you?  
Leader of kokiris – I am Teeple, leader of kokiris.  
Link – [laughing loudly]  
Teeple – What so funny?  
Link – Nothing. What happened to Mido?  
Teeple – He was attacked by a group of wolfos and didn't survive.  
Link – Damn. What's going on anyways?  
Teeple – We have been told that a man with four swords would come and  
destroy everything, unless we gave him our precious Kokiri Emerald.  
Link – What does that have to do with me?  
Teeple – Your swords.  
Link – They're not four...damn!  
Teeple – I must ask you to leave.  
Link – But I want to ask you something.  
Teeple – If it is about the stone, forget it!  
Link – But I need it! My life depends on it!

Teeple – We don't care about you're problems! Just leave or we'll have to  
take you out of here!  
  
A lot of kids surrounded Link with bows in hand and aiming at his head.  
  
Link – Are you sure you can force me to go out?  
  
He took out slowly the Evil Excalibur with his left hand and the Triforce mark behind it began to glow with a green light. Link kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes while facing down and breathing heavily. He seemed to  
be suffering because of some kind of pain.  
  
Teeple – You okay?  
  
The Evil Excalibur's powers had brought out Link's dark side, transforming him in a killing machine, full of anger. He looked up and stared straight at Teeple's eyes. At that same time, Link's sapphire blue eyes turned out  
to be completely black, and he had the look of a beast.  
  
Dark Link - ...  
Teeple – You okay?  
Dark Link – Hand over the sacred stone. Now!  
Teeple – What?  
  
Link performed a large jump and landed at Teeple's side. He lifted his  
sword and held it pointing at the kokiri's throat.  
  
Dark Link – Give it to me. NOW!  
Teeple – Shoot him!  
  
Arrows came flying from everywhere. Link leaped back and ran on the wall, just like he did when fighting Majora, and with a large jump he landed in front of the Lost Woods entrance. In a matter of seconds, the kokiri had reached his place a kept on shooting him continuously. He slashed away most of the arrows but they just kept coming, so he jumped up high and fired his  
hookshot, which he occasionally used, against the item shop. Since the  
building is mainly made of wood the hook got stuck in its rooftop and pulled Link onto it. Once he got over there, he held his sword straight up and used Farore's Wind. Instead of the teleporting effect it always had, the swords dark powers transformed it into a black magic, mainly used for  
attacking multiple foes. Dark clouds covered the sky and a thunderstorm  
took place at the kokiri forest. Suddenly, the sword was engulfed by a green light and a strong gust blew over the forest, destroying everything within sight, along with the kokiris. He stood right there, watching all  
over the disaster he had just caused, when he heard a voice.  
  
? – You shouldn't be so pushy.  
  
He noticed that the voice came from behind him, but didn't turn around.  
  
Dark Link – What do you want?  
? – I want you to let go the sword.  
Dark Link – What for?  
? – Just do it!  
  
Link hesitated, but eventually, he opened his hand and let the sword fall  
on the floor, returning him to normal.  
  
? – You okay now?  
Link – That voice. Jill?  
  
He turned back as soon as he regained consciousness and there she was,  
sitting down at the edge of the rooftop of the item shop.  
  
Jill – So you have discovered the hidden power of the sword.

Link – What has just happened? I could see everything I did, but couldn't  
stop myself.  
Jill – Remember what I told you 'bout the sword?  
Link – Uh-huh.  
Jill- The sword released all the anger you had inside of your soul and  
thus, your dark side took possession of your body.  
Link – What about that spell, I can't use black magic.

Jill – Thanks to the Triforce of courage, you possess the power of Farore,  
the goddess of life, which you can use either for good or evil.  
  
A short pause came in. In frustration, Link sat by Jill's side and stared at the ruins of kokiri forest. A tear escaped from his eyelid's grasp and  
pushed him into breaking that moment of silence.  
  
Link – I used to call this place home, ya know.  
Jill – I know.  
Link – Now look! I destroyed it, betrayed my own roots!  
Jill – What are you talking about? You're not a kokiri.  
Link – But even so, I was raised here. [Sniff]  
Jill - ...  
Link – First the Deku Tree, now this, who's next?

Jill – (Better do something before I lose him) What are you talking about?  
They're not dead. They're just frightened and hid.  
Link – Are you trying to help? 'Cause you're not succeeding.  
Jill – Listen, get the stone and buzz of.  
Link – What? Why?

Jill – If Sephiroth finds out that you've been talking with me you'll be in  
big trouble.  
Link – Why are you helping me? I'm going to kill your brother.  
Jill – Believe me, you won't. Now go!  
  
Link went to where Teeple was and took the spiritual stone away from him.  
After that, he walked outside, hoped on Sol and left, leaving the Evil Excalibur behind. But he did not know that the sword would seek its wielder  
wherever he or she went. Jill stood on the forest's shop, when a demon  
came, but this one looked like a human-bat named Diablos.  
  
Jill – Finally, you came.  
Diablos – I had to help the "reaper" escape from hell, remember?  
Jill – Was it that hard?  
Diablos – Thanks to some Crit we managed to come out in one piece,  
otherwise, I would be down there as well.  
Jill – So our spy did something interesting at last, eh?  
Diablos – Yeah, how 'bout you? You doing fine with "Prince Charming"?  
Jill – He's no "Prince Charming"! But things are going as I foretold.  
Diablos – Good, now let's get going.


	9. Out of the frying pan, into the volcano

Excalibur's comments: Sorry for not updating fast enough, but my computer go coo coo and I couldn't log in.  
  
Chapter 9: Out of the frying pan, into the volcano.  
  
Sol galloped gracefully across the Hyrule Field, carrying it's owner to a  
place he had missed a lot since his last visit, Kakariko Village. Link stopped the horse in front of a set of stairs that led to the entrance of the village and kept on going on foot. At the top of the stairs, he saw a  
group of people walking towards him, everyone with a frightened look in their faces. The old lady from the potion shop rushed to Link's position  
and spoke desperately.  
  
Old lady – Finally, you came!  
Link – What's going on?  
Old lady – Somethin' satrange's happenin' at Death Mountain.  
Link – What is it?  
Old lady – Look!  
  
The old woman extended her arm straight at the old volcano and pointed with  
her finger the cloud that normally surrounded its peak. Link placed his  
vision over the grayish cloud, but didn't see it. Instead, there was a flaming circle surrounding the volcano, which was now erupting unstoppably.  
  
Link – ...? That's odd

Old lady – Odd? It's terrible! What if the volcano's eruptions become so  
strong that the lava it expels reaches the village, hmm?  
Link – Guess you're right. Don't worry; I'll go check it out.  
Old lady – Thanks. I really hope not to end up like the kokiris did.  
Link – What?  
Old lady – Haven't you heard? A mysterious tornado wiped out the Kokiri  
Forest. Don't you know anythin' about it?  
Link - ......No! Sorry, but I gotta go.  
  
With that, the hero left the huge crowd and ran swiftly through the gate at the north part of the small town, entering the grounds that served as home  
for the gorons. As he ran through the slopes that led to Goron Village, Link noticed a large amount of sphere shaped boulders rolling down the same slope that he was climbing. He quickly jumped to a wall on his left side  
and stabbed it with his two giant swords and held on to them, so the boulders wouldn't hurt him. While the large stone-like figures were passing  
by, one of them actually spoke.  
  
? – Look guys! It's Link!  
  
They all stopped and took the shape of the ones that were used to live Death Mountain, the gorons, strange creatures that live in mountains and  
caverns and eat things such as boulders and volcanic stones.  
  
Link – Gorons?  
Tiny goron – Remember me?  
Link – Umm...  
Tiny – Don't tell me...  
Link – You're Link, right? Darunia's son?  
Goron Link – Yup, that same guy. So, how are ya?  
Link – Well, I'd be very well if any of you would help me to GET DOWN!  
Goron Link – Sure.  
Goron – Lemme do it!  
Goron Link – Okay.  
  
The large being punched the wall where Link was hanging from and it collapsed, along with the Hero of Time. Link came out from below the chunks  
of stone that fell on his body. From among the remains of that wall, in  
front of him, he saw the Guilded Sword that he's been holding since his visit to the gorons on Termina. By his side he saw two stones that had the Biggoron and Great Fairy swords stuck right through them. He placed the old sword inside its sheet and took the other two with his hands. With a strong strike against the floor, the stones shattered, releasing the giant blades  
from their grasp.  
  
Goron Link – You become quite strong, haven't you?  
Link – Kind of.  
Medium sized goron – Is this yours?  
  
Link gazed at the goron and saw a black colored sword with rubies etched  
all around it. The moment Link stared at it, a feeling of familiarity filled his mind and fear struck his heart. It was indeed, the dark blade,  
the Evil Excalibur.  
  
Link – Where did you...find that?  
Medium sized goron – It was right by your side when you fell.  
Link – Right...by...my... (How can it be? Didn't I leave it at the forest?).  
Goron Link – Somethin' wrong?  
  
Link remained silent trying to figure out what was happening, until he realized that the sword would never let him go. He putted away his gigantic  
swords and before he could say anything, a fierce eruption took place.  
Large stones flew over the mountain's paths and rolled down the slopes  
towards Link and the others.  
  
Goron Link – Damn! Another one!  
Goron – There's no escape!  
Link – Yes there is! (Farore, please help me on this one).  
  
He grabbed tightly the evil blade and used Farore's Wind in order to teleport to where the large stones there. At that moment, he became Dark  
Link once again and began to destroy the boulders falling towards them  
unstoppably. The gorons could barely see Link's movements as he used Farore's Wind several times in order to break the rocks faster. He kept on doing this for a while, until something strange happened. Once the rocks  
had vanished completely against Dark Link's rage, he stood still for a moment; he returned to his normal state but fainted before being able to  
say anything.  
  
? – Wake up, Hero of Time.  
Link – Hmm?  
  
Once Link opened his eyes, he found himself in a place he had never even imagined in his entire life. It was a large, grassy field, where there was nothing but grass wherever he could see. The Hero of Time walked endlessly across the place, but did not find anything, no animals, no trees, no water  
nor food, nothing.  
  
? – Welcome, Hero of Time.  
  
Link startled, looked everywhere he could, searching for the one who spoke  
to him, which appeared to be a young woman.  
  
Link – Who are you?  
? – I am the one that summoned you here, answering to your prayers.  
Link – Prayers? What're you talking about?  
? – The ones you have made, begging for help.  
Link - ...Where am I?  
? – In a small part of heaven.  
Link – (Hmm, quite an answer) How about you? Where are you?  
  
A few seconds later, a sudden wind blew around Link's body followed by a  
chilly and gentle gust that surrounded the area.  
  
? – I'm right here!  
  
Upon hearing her voice closer than before, Link turned around almost instantly and saw a woman standing just behind him. She wore a green, long dress adjusted perfectly to the shape of her body and her hair was as green  
as grass.  
  
Woman – Hello.  
Link – Who the heck're you?  
Woman – I am Farore, Goddess of Life.  
Link – F...Farore?  
Farore – The one and only.  
  
Link could not speak, shocked because he could not believe that he was  
actually talking with one of the three goddesses that created Hyrule.  
  
Farore – What? Cat got your tongue?  
Link – [shaky voice] N...not actually.  
Farore – Then calm down, it won't take long.  
Link – [shaky voice] I'll try.  
Farore – Do you know why I have brought you here?  
Link – [still a bit shaky] Answering to my prayers?  
Farore – Exactly.  
Link – [not so calm] Sorry for the imprudence but I must ask you, what  
prayers?  
Farore – When you asked me for help.  
Link – Oh, now we understand each other.  
Farore – Since you have been good to us goddesses in the past, I though  
that it wouldn't hurt to help you a bit.  
Link – What kind of help?  
Farore – You hold the Triforce of Courage, don't you?  
Link – Uh huh.

Farore – Did you know that the Triforce part that you hold has the power of  
wind, the green element?  
Link – Really? (That explains the tornado thing).

Farore – I was thinking of giving you the power of that would allow you to  
control wind as you may please, it will also enable you to fly at will.  
Link – Control wind? Isn't it a little dangerous?  
Farore – I know you can do it.  
Link – But how am I supposed to do it?  
Farore – Do not worry, you will know next time you wake up.  
Link – Uh huh, right (what?).  
Farore – Now, can you please leave?  
Link – Which way?

Farore – You'll find a short path if you walk straight in the direction you  
are facing.  
Link – Fine, see ya then.  
Farore – One last thing.  
Link – What is it?

Farore – Do you remember what happened the last night you stayed at Hyrule  
Castle?  
Link – It's impossible to forget it.

Farore – As the goddess of life I can tell, something new is growing as a result of what happened back then, something that might change your life,  
forever.  
Link – Do you really mean it?  
Farore – Bet your head on it! Now go.  
  
Link left, running swiftly in the direction Farore had sent him, but instead of a short path, he found a large cliff in which he fell. After a few seconds falling, he suddenly opened his eyes, and found himself lying  
on the item shop's floor at Goron City.  
  
Link – Huh? Where am I?  
Goron Link – Yer at our home.  
Link – (Your home)...Goron City?  
Goron Link – Yup!  
Link – What happened?

Goron Link – After ye saved us from that avalanche ye fainted so we brought  
ya here until now.  
Link – How much time has it been since?  
Goron Link – Almost a day.  
  
Link stood up and grabbed three of his swords, leaving the Evil Excalibur  
on the floor.  
  
Link – I was going to ask you, can you lend me the Goron's Ruby?  
Goron Link – I would, but...  
Link – But?  
Goron Link – A dragon came the other day and tried to eat us all.  
Link – So. Goron Link – When it tried to eat me, I threw the stone into it's mouth and  
it chocked, leaving our city at peace.  
Link – And taking the stone as well, right?  
Goron Link – Right.  
  
Link walked with large steps towards the exit, but something stopped him  
from going any further.  
  
Farore's voice – Link! Take the sword with you!  
Link – What?

Farore's voice – Its evil power has been sealed away, you may use it as you  
wish now.  
Link – You sure?  
Farore's voice – Bet your head on it!  
Goron Link – Who yer talkin' to?

Link – No one. Can you open the shortcut to the Death Mountain Crater for  
me? There's some stuff I've to take care of.  
Goron Link – Yer gonna look fer that damn dragon, right?  
Link – Bet your head on it!  
  
While the goron went to the royal chamber in order to move the statue that  
blocked the way, Link took up his sword and bough a red potion, just in case. After that, Link walked hastily with large steps into the shortcut's  
entrance, which was already open.  
  
Link – Wasn't that a bit too fast?  
Goron Link – You kidin'? A cucco weights more than this thin'.  
Link – Okay, now let's get going.  
Goron Link – Let's? I thought you were goin' alone.

Link – Fine. I thought you might want to come with me, but if you insist.  
Goron Link – Okay, see ya!  
Link – [humph] (Didn't work; guess I'll have to go on my own).  
  
And thus, the Hero of Time parted his way into the fiery inside of Death  
Mountain, once again.  
  
Link – Okay, let's see if this really works.  
  
He folded his hands over his chest and a strong gust followed. The wind surrounded Link's body, blowing away everything nearby. Suddenly, a green light engulfed Link's body and by the time it disappeared, Link's abilities along with his outfit had completely changed. He now wore the same tunic, the difference was that his tunic was as white as a cloud, and his tights were forest green. A gentle wind remained blowing around him, keeping his body a bit cooler than anything else. He ran towards the entrance to the  
Fire Temple, the home of the legendary dragon, Volvagia, but he forgot about the broken bridge that stood right in front of him, resulting in his falling into the magma pit, or at least that's what Link thought. When he  
fell on the large pool of molten rock, instead of feeling what he was  
expecting, he felt a cold wind that held him over the lava.  
  
Link - ...? What is this?  
Farore's voice – Don't you remember? You can fly now.  
Link – You're right! I totally forgot.  
Farore's voice – Now go, get the spiritual stone.  
Link – Why are you helping me so much?  
Farore's voice – Because you asked for it.  
Link – I just needed your help back then.  
Farore's voice – I want to help you, okay?  
Link – Okay.  
  
The Hero of Time entered the Fire Temple cautiously. It was really dark, and quiet. The bats that were usually there had gone and there were neither  
lit torches nor any other source of light.  
  
Farore's voice – You should use your magic.  
Link – Wasn't it supposed to be for controlling wind and flying?

Farore's voice – Of course, but the glow that comes out from your sword and  
hand might be helpful, besides, it will help you stay a bit cooler.  
Link – Hey, you're good at this.  
Farore's voice – Thanks.  
  
And just as Farore said, Link used his magic and lighted the whole room with his sword. There were no signs of life anywhere nearby. Suddenly, a  
loud roar came out from the room where Volvagia used to be when Link  
destroyed it as the Hero of Time.  
  
Link – What? It can't be...  
Farore's voice – What is it?

Link – That's definitely Volvagia, but it's supposed to be dead, since long  
ago.  
Farore's voice – Then what do you plan to do?  
Link – Finish it for good.  
Farore's voice – Without the hammer?  
Link – I have my swords, not to mention my magic.  
Farore's voice – Guess you are right.  
Link – Of course I am.  
  
He walked up the stairs and entered the door at the left. This one was also dark, but he could feel the heat of the lava below. With a short leap he  
began to fly towards the other side of the room and entered through the large door. Inside he saw a large hole on the platform in the center. When Link flew over it and attempted to investigate a dragon rushed out of the  
hole, almost smashing against Link's head.  
  
Link – Volvagia?  
Farore's voice – Indeed.  
Link – But how?

Farore's voice – I don't know but you should finish it before it finishes  
YOU.  
Link – Guess ya right.  
  
Link turned back and noticed that the dragon was flying towards him at  
lightning speed and before he could even move, it grabbed him with its mouth. Fortunately one of Link's swords damaged the dragon, forcing it to open its mouth, releasing the Hero of Time. Link fell on his feet in the  
platform at the center of the room and took out the Biggoron's Sword, assuming a fighting position. The fierce animal turned back and stared at  
Link for a moment, with a fiery look full of hatred, as if it knew Link after all. Link glared with the same look and rode the wind created by his  
magic attempting to slice Volvagia's head of. The dragon moved his head  
down, resulting in the loss of part of its tail. There was blood everywhere, even on Link's angered face. From within the dragon's screams of pain a large line of fire came out and pursued Link all around the room.  
  
Link – That's it, this ends here!  
  
A huge tornado spun around Link, making the fire spin in circles as well. With a slow lifting of his right hand, the whirlwind became stronger and stronger; it even began to pull up the lava that lied in the bottom of the room. When the dragon began to get pulled by the strong wind, it felt that the wind's direction changed and now was heading towards it, engulfing the animal in its own fiery breath. A while later, the Hero of Time check on the remains of the fire dragon and from deep within the bones, the Goron's  
Ruby waited for a new holder. He picked it up and left, without even  
thinking of what lied inside that hole in the center of the room.


	10. The dark seed

Excalibur's comments: Sorry it took so long guys, I just suddenly didn't have enough time to write anything at all. It might take me a while to get the hang of it again but I'll give it my best shot, after all…nine months is a long time, not to mention all the stuff I've been through…

**Chapter 10: The dark seed.**

Link flew down and stopped at Kakariko Village's potion shop to stock up on some goods. He bought a blue potion and stole another; after all, he DID save the village, didn't he? He walked down the stairs leading to Hyrule Field and noticed a torn paper nailed to the tree right in front of them.

"He who seeks the final stone, meet me at the Temple of Time."

Link – humph At least I don't have to look for it.

He then played the "Prelude of Light", a song he learned when he first became the Hero of Time and was instantly warped into the temple.

He walked slowly deeper into the temple. Link felt a cool breeze pass him by and quickly dropped on the floor. When he lifted his view, a small drop of blood slid down his cheek. The sound of the footsteps of whoever attacked him drew themselves even closer and without further delay, the Hero of Time grabbed his two great swords (Biggoron's Sword, Great Fairy Sword), each with one hand and attacked. The dark figure turned into thin air and knocked Link down from behind. When he turned around, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Link – What the heck are you doing here!

Crit – Sorry Link, but I can't let you go any further.

Link – What? Why?

Crit – Can't you feel it? The evil seed sprouting inside your body?

Link – What are you talking about?

Crit – Sorry but you must die here…

She charged at him, sword in hand and stroke, but Link back flipped and landed on the altar.

Link – Stop! I don't want to fight you!

Crit – Tough luck for you kid!

She kept on striking repeatedly while he just blocked and dodged over and over again. Everything turned black all of a sudden and before he knew it, he was gripping the Evil Excalibur. His clothes had various blood stains and the walls and floor were tinted red as well. Crit lay right before him, her body covered in blood, some of her skin was missing and her face was completely unrecognizable.

Link – What the heck? Did I…do this?

Before he had any time to think about it, the three spiritual stones had placed themselves on the altar just like last time and the Door of Time reopened.

Link – Let's do this.

He grabbed his stuff, walked into the deepest part of the Temple of Time and pulled the Master Sword. This opened the path the once called Sacred Realm, where Ganondorf, former king of the gerudo and bearer of the Triforce of Power had been sealed by the seven sages (Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, Nabooru and Princess Zelda).

When he opened his eyes, the Hero of Time was standing in the Temple of Light. Rauru, the sage of light, had appeared before him.

Rauru – Link? I thought you didn't have to come here anymore.

Link – Me too.

Rauru – Well, why are you here?

Link – I need you to break the seal to the evil king…

Rauru – WHAT!

Link – To ensure the future of the world, I need to perform the "Triforce Gathering" in order to retrieve the sacred triangle.

There was complete silence for a while.

Rauru – You do realize that if you fail the world will be destroyed?

Link – I won't fail!

Rauru – Very well, but once you get there, look for the Great Fairy of Power and meet Princess Zelda there. After all, you'll need her for the gathering.

Link – Thanks.

A blue light engulfed Link. It took the shape of a diamond and began to spin.

Rauru – Be strong…don't let the dark seed beat you, Link.

Link descended from the sky of the Evil Realm, although it didn't look like it. There were trees and animals and all the stuff. The only difference was that there was no night. The sun would always stand up high on directly over the pyramid that marked the center of that world, the place where Ganon had been sealed.

Link – (What's that supposed to mean? And what's that seed thing anyway?)

He noticed a crackled wall on one side of the pyramid.

Link – I guess that's where the Great Fairy lives.

He walked up the stairs and towards the wall. Then Link hit the wall with the Master Sword to see if there was really something inside. A high-pitched sound could be heard, which was weird coming from stone wall.

Link – Okay?

He used the powers of wind that were entrusted to him and froze the wall. Link shattered the wall with ease by kicking it. As he entered small winds blew nearby. It was pitch black inside, the floor was terribly rough, as if there hadn't been anyone inside for decades. Suddenly two torches lit up in green fire, revealing a small pool filled with holy water at the far end of the cavern. As Link walked further in, more and more torches lit up, until he got to the Triforce mark in front of the pool.

Link – sigh It's almost over…

He pulled out his ocarina and played "Zelda's Lullaby" to summon the Great Fairy. However, he couldn't hear the disturbing laugh of a Great Fairy, a green light shone instead. Link covered his eyes to avoid any damage to them (after all it WAS pretty dark in that cave).

? – It's okay, it will not harm you.

The low, soothing was awfully familiar and he couldn't just stand there wandering who it was. When he removed his arm from all over his face, Link learned that it was Farore who had appeared and not a Great Fairy. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but the hero interrupted.

Link – Lemme guess…you can't go any further 'cause there's an evil almighty seed of darkness inside your body that will eventually take control of your actions and you'll end up dying or destroying the whole world or whatever.

Farore – That is too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?

Link – I figured it out on my way here…

Farore – Oh…

A small earthquake came out of nowhere, perhaps it was the evil king awakening?

Link – So…what is it?

Farore – The dark seed resembles the darkness in your heart, which is rapidly increasing.

Link – But isn't there a way to halt it or something?

Farore – Well, the Triforce of Courage has slowed it a little…and the Master Sword gives you some protection for as long as you hold it as well.

Link – So as long as I hold onto this it'll be okay, right?

Farore – Probably.

Then another earthquake raged, but this one was so large that the cave began to collapse.

Farore – Say hello to the princess for me okay? She is waiting for you at the entrance right now.

With that, she disappeared into nothingness. When the first torches went out, Link knew that it was time to run like hell…well, fly like hell.

Outside, Princess Zelda walked around in circles desperately as she waited for Link. There was also agirl sitting on the stairs not too far thatspoke.

Girl – It's okay he'll just burst out of it any time now. After all he's like the most awesome hero yet!

Zelda – He is the ONLY, hero yet.

Girl – Oh…right.

Suddenly Link burst out of the cave, but didn't have enough time to stop and crashed against a tree. As if things weren't bad enough, a few rocks he dragged along hit him too.

Zelda – LINK!

She ran to him and kneeled by his side.

Girl – Zelda, wait!

The strange girl put a hand in her pocket and released a fairy she had trapped inside a crystal bottle.

Girl – Can you help thatdude over there, pretty please?

The fairy flew down and spread some fairy dust on Link's body, healing him. The girl walked down as well.

Link stood up as soon as he could. When he opened his eyes, the first thing she saw was that young lady hanging around. She was about 16 years old and wore a light green colored small overall shirt on an even smaller, white colored one. A green mini skirt and tall, brown boots and gloves. Her hair was a darker green and her eyes of the same color.

Zelda – Are you alright?

Link – There's no time for that, Ganon has awakened.

Without hesitation he just rushed into the building, leaving the two girls behind.

Girl – What's his problem?

Zelda – I was wondering that myself.

Zelda ran behind Link, asking him to slow down a little.

Girl – Hmm… (I guess he's starting to become evil already). Shit!

Then she followed the other two…

Excalibur's comments…again: Well? How was it? Was it sweet, good, like the most awesome thing you've ever seen in your life…or just a load o' shit?

Riddle of the Sphinx: How the people in video games can miraculously carry a huge load of items inside their clothes or a really small backpack? (4 example: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, you have an assault rifle, a grenade launcher, a semi-automatic shotgun, a magnum revolver and a rocket launcher inside your pocket? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!)


	11. The Triforce Gathering

Excalibur's comments: That Sphinx is really bothering me lately. She's been asking me stuff like "which came first?" and such. Anyway, I'm selling her alright? 40 hundred rupees or more so waddya say? Huh?

**Chapter 11: The Triforce Gathering.**

They walked through a small corridor that went deep into the ground. Even though there were no torches, lights, windows or anything of the sort one could see clearly the inside of it. Link checked his arms and upper body as they walked.

Link – You know, that fairy did quite a good job back there. Unlike other fairies I've had before.

Girl – Just a simple "thanks" will suffice.

Link looked at her with a puzzled look in his eye. She was so disturbingly similar to Kid that he started to miss her and wander what happened to her after confronting Majora's Mask. Various memories flashed in front of his eyes and for a second, he forgot that Zelda existed. Soon after the hero shook his head and looked back at the girl.

Link – Do I know you?

Zelda – That's highly doubtful. You see, she's an avatar from a foreign land, sent by the goddesses to aid us in this quest.

He kept on staring until her eyes met his. Then, Link pulled back and his eyes widened.

Link – This ain't no avatar! She's Farore!

Zelda – What! The goddess herself!

Farore – So you noticed.

Link – Of course I noticed! I'd recognize that innocent look anywhere! What the heck're you doing here in the first place! And why…!

Farore – Don't you dare to raise your voice when talking to me!

Link – I talk the way I want, you hear me!

Farore – Now listen you bastard. If you're gonna…

Zelda – Guys?

Link and Farore in unison – WHAT!

Zelda – We're here.

They now found themselves on a large platform floating in the middle of an even larger room. The Triforce marks on the back of Link's and Zelda's hands started resonating. Then their Triforce pieces came out and gathered inside a crystal at then far end of the room. The ground shook furiously and the crystal began to break.

Farore – Din will kill me for this.

The crystal shattered and the Gerudo King was revealed in his human form, with the Triforce mark shining brightly on the back of his right hand. He descended in front of the other people and put his hands together behind him.

Ganondorf – Well, well, if it isn't the Hero of Time and the bitch with the green hair.

Link turned to Farore.

Link – You guys know each other?

Farore – My sisters and Ihelped in sealing him away for good.

Ganondorf – And yet again, the "boy in the green hat" helped me get the Triforce.

Farore – Again?

Link – It wasn't supposed to be like that.

Ganondorf – Oh, but it was. By the way, I heard that you made a pact with the devil, that true?

Link – Bad question Ganon.

He charged at Ganondorf but he easily avoided the attack and Link tripped and fell. He then stood up and attacked twice, failing again. Ganon countered by smashing Link on his stomach with his knee. The princess shot a light arrow at him, but the Gerudo king deflected it with a magic shield and tossed Link against her.

Ganondorf – Please, you think you can beat me with your worthless efforts?

Farore used a binding spell on Ganon and restrained him from any movement.

Ganondorf – Nice spell…

He broke it, and then used "Warlock Punch" (a mighty punch charged with large amounts of dark energy) on her. The he cast an explosion spell on them. His opponents were already exhausted as he now possessed the power of the three goddesses that created the world itself.

Ganondorf – Listen kid, no, Link. I've always sort of liked you, stubborn, powerful and even ruthless sometimes.

Link – cough

Ganondorf – Sephiroth's just using you, he won't give you your life back or even let you use that body you got. He'll just throw you away like shit.

Link somehow managed to get on his feet. His swords were all nothing but small pieces of metal, except for the Evil Excalibur and the Master Sword, which was blown away by the explosion.

Link – And you expect ME to trust YOU? You gotta be joking.

Ganondorf – Believe what you want, but keep in mind that I also was a puppet of his.

Suddenly a large sword went right through Ganon's body. He groaned lightly and to his surprise, Sephiroth had appeared to finish him for good. Ganon used his magic shield to repel the swordsman and turned to face him.

Ganondorf – Was about time you showed up.

A purple light flashed from Sephiroth's body into Link's.

Link – Ack!

Ganondorf – Shit!

Sephiroth disappeared. Farore and Zelda had disappeared as well As to Link, pain overcame his body and darkness poured out of it in great proportions. Then he just blanked out. Ganondorf confused, walked close slowly to see what was going on. The Hero of Time opened his completely white eyes all of a sudden and stood up slowly. The evil king backed off and assumed a fighting position, while Link grabbed the Evil Excalibur's hilt. One of the sword's gems opened in half, revealing an orange colored eye.

Ganondorf – It can't be…Soul Edge?

Dark Link – It has been a long time since, has it not?

Ganondorf – You were supposed to be dead!

Dark Link – I would like to chat but I need your soul, and I am in quite a hurry.

Ganondorf – Then you'll just have to take it by force then.

Ganon charged at Link, but he disappeared. He felt Link's presence behind him, so he quickly ducked and thrust his elbow into Link's stomach while Soul Edge passed over him. The young Hylian groaned in pain. Then the evil king turned to face him and as he did he used "Warlock Punch" to send his opponent flying against the wall on the other side.

Ganondorf – Well?

Dark Link – Souls…Come unto me!

Lots of small souls flew into Link's body. His sword lit on fire and energy overflowed out of his body.

Ganondorf – What? Can't fight without your own strength?

Dark Link – You shouldn't talk.

Ganondorf – Leave those people alone!

A small flare went right through Ganon's body. To his surprise, Link stood behind him, gripping Soul Edge with both hands. Then Link used a spin attack. Flames spread all over the room. Ganon shook them away; however, he had lost his soul and was sucked into the dark abyss inside the demonic blade.

Riddle of Sphinx: How can the biggest loser in a high school get the best chicks around? (Happens often in cartoons and anime)


End file.
